Nixie Maelstrom
'Nixie Maelstrom ' is the main protagonist of the ''Nixie Maelstrom ''series. A young woman fit to rule the Naiads, Nixie Maelstrom tries her hardest to maintain her family and maintain a health y relationship with her soon-to-be husband. However, her peaceful life is at an end when she takes up the responsibility for taking care of a human baby called Elora Danan, and takes her half way across the world. Relatives * Tyson Maelstrom (father) * Queen Morwen Maelstrom (mother) * Daphne and Evanna Maelstrom (sisters) * Rowan (brother-in-law) * Poseidon Maelstrom (paternal great-grandfather) * Theseus Maelstrom (paternal grandfather) * Rhode Maelstrom (paternal grandmother) * Kympoleia Maelstrom (paternal great-aunt) * Apollo "the Great" (maternal grandfather) * Mark (nephew) * Martha (niece) Titles * The Queen of the Naiads * Lady of Tir Asleen * Elora Danan's protector * Raziel's apprentice Other names * Nix * Miss Maelstrom * Mrs. Taylor (incorrectly by Mr. James) Relationships Family Nixie is devoted to her family. Parents Her father was Tyson Maelstrom, a powerful Warlock who fell in love with Princess Morwen, the daughter of Apollo. Both of them were loved by Nixie, but there were times when they would sometimes try to marry her off to a water or wood nymph. However, after realizing Nixie's and Will's story is similar to theirs, Morwen and Tyson decide that they can marry for love. However Nixie is sadden when her parents disappear, that Will decides to let her grieve for a few months. Siblings Nixie had two sisters named Daphne and Evanna. All three of them were close growing up. '''Evanna: '''Nixie loved Evanna even before Daphne was born. Evanna ended up marrying Nixie's former fiancée and former suitor, Rowan who also fell in love with Evanna after Nixie. After Evanna died in childbirth, Nixie made it her duty to taking care of her niece and nephew, Mark and Martha. With Daphne, Nixie finds it responsible taking care of her family. Daphne also remains a faithful sister companion to Nixie when she returns home to get her brother-in-law. Elora Danan Nixie fell in love with the baby Elora when she first held her when her fiancee refused to hold her. She is veryprotectiv eof Elora, mostly in the beginning refusing to hand her over to Madmortigan. She even risked her life to save the baby and has to take care of Elora, taking over as a mother role for her into the sequel thinking her more of a daughter than her goddaughter.At first she wanted to go home to her fiancée, sister, niece and nephew, but Nixie thought of Elora first and decided to protect her enough so Elora could become queen. Romances When Nixie was young, her parents moved to a lake with her siblings, brother-in-law and baby niece and nephew Nixie fell in love with her childhood friend and elf, Will Taylor. However, Nixie's mother and father arranged her to be married to a water nymph named Rowan. However, when Rowan saw that Nixie and Will were in love, he backed off and told Mr and Mrs. Maelstrom that she was in love with Will, her childhood friend. The family then arranged for Nixie to marry Will. The two got engaged, but couldn't marry yet. They later marry before the Battle in Nockmaar Castle by Sorsha. They were expecting twins, seeing that Naiads are restricted to the land when pregnant because it could be bad for the baby. Characteristics * Species: Naiad * Gender: Female * Height: 4'3 * Eye color: Brown (as a Daikini; Blue (as a water nymph) * Hair color: Pale blonde (as water nymph), Brown (as a Daikini) Nixie is a half-witch, half-naiad, often called a naiad. SHe mostly inherited her mother's looks. As a naiad, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale white blue skin. When she takes Daikini form, Nixie has brown hair, hazel eyes, and looks like her father when dry. She was seventeen years old in the series then later twenty and twenty-four in the third one. Nixie is a kind caring individual who loves children of all races. It mostly was she was willing to protect Elora Danan from the evil queen. The only time she boasted about herself was because she was trying to protect her husband and her identity. 1 Violet -Lucy Hale-.png NaiadNixie.png Category:Nixie Maelstrom characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Ladies of Tir Asleen Category:Naiads